Forever Star Warriors
by Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu
Summary: I'm sorry! Here's chapter 7! Summary: Mia's past is revealed, but that also spells trouble for the Ronin Warriors. And who are these new characters that have come to play in their role? What is it that they want? Who is this Doorway that they speak of?
1. Feelings of the upcoming

Forever Star Warriors  
  
By:  
  
~*Starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
No. I do not own Ronin Warriors. Please don't sue me if this fic. isn't good. I'm just an author.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Feelings of the upcoming  
  
  
  
Wings of pure white  
  
Wings that take flight  
  
May they go  
  
Fly  
  
And never fall  
  
Fly, Fly away  
  
Into the Starry Night  
  
A child is born  
  
A babe  
  
An infant  
  
Grown up fast  
  
Never knowing why She was made  
  
Beautiful and Kind  
  
But brilliant in mind  
  
Always wondering  
  
Always looking at the Stars  
  
Always wondering why they were so far  
  
"...soon..." She said  
  
"...soon...soon..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up with a start. Her breath a little lost. Her pretty shade of blue was somewhat confused. The woman put a hand to her head, '...what is this...? Why am I having the same dream over and over again...?'  
  
The auburn haired woman sat up, letting the soft, warm, feathery covers slip onto the bed as she made her way out.  
  
She shivered a bit. The morning air was frosty. She slipped on a yellow robe for some sense of warmth. Then walked over to her window and sat down on the soft cushioned chair, silently watching the frosted window showing the fluffy, white flakes that indicated an early winter. One by one, another following after another. Like an endless wheel that never stops. The woman's pools of blue turned to a grayish color.  
  
Mia Koji sighed sadly, closing her eyes to the gloomy view from the outside,  
  
'...I had that dream ever since Talpa had been destroyed...even more so...' She opened her eyes to the snow covered wonderland, slowly lifting them to the orange, pink, and yellowish gray sky,  
  
'...I have this strange feeling that something isn't right...something is...is wrong.'  
  
Mia then looked down and over to the icy lake that was placed in front of her mansion.  
  
A small figure sat looking at the thick ice in front of it. White fur adorned with black stripes, ruffled nervously in the bitter cold wind. But did not move. Its rich brown eyes had a distant look. Its pupils had dilated to a slit. Its tail swished slowly in the white powdery ground. It looked up into the clouded sky, his face troubled.  
  
'...even White Blaze feels something.he would know more than what I think...'  
  
The white tiger lowered and turned his head to Mia's side and gazed gently but knowingly at her with his deep, mysterious brown eyes.  
  
'...White Blaze holds much more knowledge in him since he has lived with the Ancient for a long time...' She gazed deep into White Blaze's tiger eyes, trying to find something. Sadly, she sat back and looked away with a sigh,  
  
'...oh, White Blaze...old friend...you hold all the knowledge that existed thousands of years ago...' Mia then stood up and looked out the window again. Her blue grayish eyes wandering back down to him, to his eyes with a questionable look. But only received a strange look that she could not place on.  
  
She shivered a bit, '...with what I feel now...' Mia thought as she turned away and walked out the door and down the stairs silently,  
  
'...it seems we're going to need you in the future...' The woman then walked to the back door and opened it. A gentle cold wind blew past, making her shiver more,  
  
"White Blaze..." Mia called out to the White Tiger in a whisper.  
  
As called to do, White Blaze came walking in. His cushioned paws permitted any noise from escaping as he came trotting in. Mia quietly shut the door behind him, grateful that no other frosted wind came to rest on her skin. She was deep in thought until something rubbed her out of her revere. Mia reached down absently, stroking the great beast's head softly. She knew that the tiger offered her some comfort and smiled slightly a bit at him, scratching behind his ear as a reward.  
  
White Blaze softly purred in pleasure as her expert fingers scratched the spot he always likes it to. This triggered a small giggle from the woman and her eyes grew more cheerful blue rather than the ugly gray color. She then lead the large tiger into the kitchen and got a big, round, and colorful China bowl that had paintings of graceful birds with Sakura on it.  
  
Mia's feet were beginning to grow numb from the freezing blue and white tiled floor. But she ignored it and got a carton of milk from her frigerator and poured it all into the bowl and set it down on the ground in front of the waiting White Blaze. He looked up and his gaze caught hers, almost seemed to smile at her. Then leaned down and started lapping at the cream happily. Purring a little bit in his way of saying thanks.  
  
Mia smiled a little before turning to the kitchen window, her eyes again turning to their grayish color and her smile once again turned to a frown,  
  
'...whatever it may be, White Blaze...I hope you and Ryo will be there to help me through it...' She watched the pure white flakes dance among the mornings wind, closely examining each and everyone,  
  
'...And I fear this time...it will be far more worse...and that the Ronin Warriors will need more help than ever...'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N:  
  
How was it? Please review. Flames are welcomed, since I think I need some improving.  
  
This is only the first chapter now, so be a little patient and I will make the next soon as possible. Bye for now. 


	2. Distractions, distractions

Forever Star Warriors  
  
By:  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay. Same ol' same ol'. I don't own Ronin Warriors. I only own my fanfic. And my creativity. And yes, this is a strict RyoxMia fic. Hope ya like it! ^-^*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Distractions, distractions  
  
  
  
Wings of pure white  
  
Wings that take flight  
  
May they go  
  
Fly  
  
And never fall  
  
Fly, Fly away  
  
Into the Starry Night  
  
A child is born  
  
A babe  
  
An infant  
  
Grown up fast  
  
Never knowing why She was made  
  
Beautiful and Kind  
  
But brilliant in mind  
  
Always wondering  
  
Always looking at the Stars  
  
Always wondering why they were so far  
  
"...soon..." She said  
  
"....soon...soon..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mia..."  
  
'...what does it mean...?'  
  
"Mia...?"  
  
'...why does that poem seem so...familiar...?'  
  
A hand came down to rest on Mia Koji's shoulder, startling the woman a bit. Turning around, she met a pair of midnight blue eyes hidden behind a strand of blue. His eyes reflected the stratosphere under the heaven's sky, showing a darkened night sky. The woman smiled at him,  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Rowen." She greeted with a smiled, which turned into a smirk,  
  
"I'm surprised you woke up on your own. Especially this early."  
  
"...ha ha ha...very funny, Mia." Rowen Hashiba said flatly in his New York accent, clearly showing that her teasing does not amuse him. But then gave her a sleepy smile,  
  
"Did you sleep well, Mia?" He asked.  
  
Mia's eyes darkened over a bit, but then pushed the feeling away, trying hard not to let Rowen see what occupied her mind and gave the blue haired teenage boy a fake smile,  
  
"Oh, I slept like a baby." She replied,  
  
"I'll go make breakfast now. Wake the others for me Rowen."  
  
And with that, she turned around and got some pans from the cabinets, her smile faded to a frown, '...oh, no...I told a lie...but it's the only way to not let my friends know about the long nights I've spent awake and doing research on my Grandfather's data...and that poem.'  
  
"Okay." Rowen nodded and made his way to the kitchen door, patting the tiger, White Blaze, lightly on the head as a greeting as his long legs carried him to the door before stopping and turning his head slightly in the woman's direction. Rowen's eyes became a bit dark at the figure,  
  
'...what is it, Mia...? Why are you acting so strangely...? Lately, you've been looking drained for the past few weeks...ever since...' Rowen shook his head to clear images that crept into his head that were from the past, '...ugh...I don't even wanna think about that demon.Talpa was a baka!' The Ronin Warrior of the Strata, smiled sadly at the figure's back, 'I hope that you'll pull through this soon...Mi...Your getting all of us worried...' He grinned and turned away to walk out the kitchen door, '...especially Ryo. I swear. That hotheaded guy is practically pulling his hair out over your condition...and is chewing the rest of us after we talked to you. Asking if you said the problem to this predicament...' He chuckled quietly and walked up the dark blue carpeted stairs silently.  
  
White Blaze just sat there, watching the scene that played before his dark brown eyes, slowly studying each word, each sound, each tone, each movement. The white tiger thought hard.  
  
In his mind was a mixture of complexity and understanding, feelings and planning. White Blaze then watched the auburn haired human intently, shifting his gaze from the door and back. He then trotted to the back door and scratched the door lightly with his sharp, black claws, making sure that they didn't leave big marks.  
  
Mia heard a light scratch and a soft low growl. Turning her head slightly in White Blaze's direction, her eyes looking a bit distant and distracted. Another growl had brought her back to the reality she knew so well. Then walked slowly to the door, turning the cold, bronze metal until a click sounded through out the stilled kitchen. The door swung open slightly, enough for the tiger to slip out and in to the winter morning.  
  
Closing the white door, Mia walked back to her previous position and proceeded to do the task of making food for her household friends. She didn't feel like eating this morning, so she wouldn't be joining them at the table. Absently, she raised her darkened; grayish, blue eyes to the window that viewed the outside snow covered world. Slowly watching White Blaze bound off up and over the powdery hills and into the bare, but snow clustered forest that lead to the mountains, '...I wish I knew, White Blaze...I wish I knew...'  
  
Then, all was still. And all that Mia could see was the drifting white flakes floating down from the cloudy, gray sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The aroma of food cooking drifted up the stairs and into the occupied rooms on the second floor, slowly waking the persons who were still asleep.  
  
Rowen Haishiba quietly as possible, passed by the first room. Knowing well that the loud snoring that came from inside the room told him that he was safe for now. And then, just when he was about to completely pass the door, he suddenly found himself up against the wall with a hard thud, the wooden door at his back. His face smashed in between. A sudden thundering was heard through out the house as a holler said,  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!!" And the thunder went bounding down the stairs. (A/N: Guess who? ()  
  
"Typical. I knew I wouldn't make it passed THAT." Rowen muttered to himself, cradling his smushed cheeks in pain. He then pushed himself from the wall and proceeded to do what was asked, but not until he got a look at his face in the bathroom first, to see if anything had been bruised. 'This is stupid. I can get crushed and beaten in the Dynasty, get tossed around like a rag doll and still not get a bruise. But how can it compete with the over-sized Ronin of Hard Rock?' Rowen thought as he came to a closed bathroom door.  
  
"Awww...geeze. I'm too late." He groaned and knocked on the door,  
  
"Just how LONG have you been up, Sage?" Rowen asked the occupant of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, a couple of hours ago. A guy has to be prepared for anything!" Came the reply of Sage Date, Ronin Warrior of the Halo.  
  
Rowen face faulted to the ground,  
  
"2 hours!? Sage no baka! There are other people who need the bathroom ya know!"  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Rowen straighten himself up as the door opened to reveal a blonde teenage boy that had his bangs covering on violet eye. He had a well-toned body, but this morning he didn't have a shirt on, so his chest was exposed to the chilly air.  
  
(^-^ swoon, girls, swoon! :P) Rowen huffed,  
  
"Took ya long enough."  
  
Sage glared icily at him,  
  
"Well, excuse me!" He replied, signaling that he was in a grouchy mood. Rowen just rolled his eyes at him,  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, Mia told me to come and get you guys to come down for breakfast."  
  
Sage registered that and smirked at the blue haired boy,  
  
"And from what I heard just a while ago, someone got to you first." The blonde chuckled a bit before walking into his room that he shared with Rowen and shut the door to change. Ignoring the small glare casted his way.  
  
"Ohayo, Rowen. How ar' you on this frost bitten' day?" A British voice asked cheerfully besides Rowen, who turned his head in that direction, a smile spreading on his face,  
  
"Ohayo, Sai. I'm fine. Although I got pulverized by our so-called bottomless pit." Rowen replied to the light brown haired, aqua eyed British. Sai Mouri was his name. The Ronin Warrior of the Torrent. The calm and kindhearted one. Although he also had a well toned body of his own. Sai smiled brightly at the other boy,  
  
"I heard. With his loud snorin', I don' think I got a wink of sleep." Sai chuckled at bit.  
  
"Come on, Sai. Mia asked me to get you guys up for breakfast." Rowen held his smile as he walked down the stairs with Sai following him.  
  
"Rowen. Shou'nt we wake Ryo?" Sai asked his blue haired friend beside him.  
  
"Nah. Knowin' him, he's already up. Hearin' the little incident earlier, who could sleep through that?" Rowen replied with a little grimace, remembering the feeling when the door hit him. A light chuckle reached his ears,  
  
"Guess your right. Funny," Sai said as they reached the bottom of the dark blue carpeted stairs and making there way to the kitchen, passing a blazed fire place, making the house repel against the cold, winter morning,  
  
"I don' hea' a sing'l sound in the kitchen. You wou' hear a pan or somethin' hittin' our dear Kento by now." Sai said as he and Rowen peered in the kitchen through the doorway.  
  
They gapped at the sight. They're sat an ash haired, bulky teenage boy with a bit of a cubby face, reading a chapter book with glasses! Not bothering the woman with auburn hair at the stove whom is cooking food. The boy didn't notice them at the door, seemingly too interested in the book that lay gently in his hands. Kento Fuan!? The Ronin Warrior Of Hard Rock!? Reading!?  
  
'Is Kento running a fever!? Is he really reading a BOOK!? On his own!?' Rowen thought with mid-night eyes bulging out of his sockets.  
  
(A/N: In a matter of expression. You'd think it would? :P)  
  
'Did the ol' chap crack his head and get amnesia!?' Sai thought, his eyes too bulged out.  
  
Kento finally looked up and blinked before turning to them in the doorway. He was dressed in a loose orange sweater with long blue jeans. He smiled a bit at them shyly, a slight blush of embarrassment crept over his chubish face,  
  
"Heh...ohayo?." Kento greeted the stunned and surprised Rowen and Sai who stumbled in as Kento quickly took his glasses off and putting a book mark in his book (A/N: ¾ through! :P)  
  
"K-Kento, I didn't know you read!" Rowen cried out surprisingly. Sai nodded,  
  
"And with glasses!" Sai put in.  
  
Kento just grinned at their faces,  
  
"Well, there's some things you know about me, and some things you don't." He coolly replied.  
  
Mia Koji turned around and smiled at them, laughing half heartedly at the two's shocked faces. Just as a jet black haired teenage boy came strolling through the doorway, grinning at the site that played before his tiger blue eyes. But then wandered over to the woman with the smile he loved so much.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Sai said jokingly with a slight smile and then sat down next to his child-hood friend in the wooden chairs. Rowen took the chair beside him. Just as the last of them strolled in coolly and sat down next to the blue haired genius,  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san" Sage said as he smiled slightly at everyone. But letting his visible eye rest a little longer on Mia. He narrowed his violet eyes a little before turning away. Something was a miss in her.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes everyone. " Mia announced before turning back to the stove to proceed with cooking, her auburn hair swishing slightly. She shivered a bit. Even with her white sweater and long jeans on, it still was chilly.  
  
Ryo watched her. His tiger blue eyes seemed distracted by Mia's pools of blue. They seemed distant in a tired shade of gray. He sat down and continued to watch her movements, his mind in deep thought, 'Something is different about you, Mia...why won't you tell us what it is?'  
  
Ryo's eyes grew a bit sad, 'Why won't you tell me...?' he then regained his posture when Mia strolled over with plates of bacon, eggs, toast and waffles. All nice and hot.  
  
Kento licked his lips hungrily at the site, already leaning over the table to grab two waffles as soon as she set the plates down. When Mia did, he started to grab and stuff his mouth greedily with food. His male comrades showing signs of disgust as they hurriedly grabbed some on their own to put on their plates.  
  
"Hey, Kento! Save some for us!" Sage cried to the Ronin of Hard Rock, covering his plate from the bottomless pit's greedy hands that groped at the others plates.  
  
Mia paid hardly any attention as she grabbed a jacket next to the kitchen doorway. Put on her pale yellow boots and headed for the back door. Turned the bronze knob and walked out, shutting the door quietly. Not seeing the tiger blue eyes watching her in concern.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, onward to the next chapter!  
  
Ohayoo: Good Morning  
  
Minna-san: Everyone  
  
Baka: Stupid, idiot, foolish, etc. 


	3. Feelings and thoughts

Forever Star Warriors  
  
By:  
  
~*star flower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay pp's, as you now know, my offer is over. For those who wanted a part, you'll have to wait for the next fic. I still have Cale and Sekmet available. If no one takes them, I'll have to make new characters from my mind. Well, hope you all enjoy this!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Feelings and thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wings of pure white  
  
Wings that take flight  
  
May they go  
  
Fly  
  
And never fall  
  
Fly, Fly away  
  
Into the Starry Night  
  
A child is born  
  
A babe  
  
An infant  
  
Grown up fast  
  
Never knowing why She was made  
  
Beautiful and Kind  
  
But brilliant in mind  
  
Always wondering  
  
Always looking at the Stars  
  
Always wondering why they were so far  
  
"...soon..." She said  
  
"....soon...soon..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mia Koji breathed in deeply; relishing the feel of fresh and frosty air fill her lungs to it's fullest. Slowly she released the once cold air back out of her warm chest, a puff of heat quickly dissipated in to the morning's atmosphere. The air was heavy and dense with the bitter frost of winter.  
  
She needed to think, and the only way to do that is to go to her secrete heaven. Mia began to walk slowly from her warm and comforting house. From her only friends and family. From their happiness, kindness and love. She had to think this over. Mia felt that she must hide this from them, even from the one she loved most.  
  
'Gomen ne, Ryo-kun. But I must keep this to myself. I must solve this myself.' She thought as she walked through an almost bare forest. The branches of once green and lucious trees had now become stripped from its young and healthy leaves, leaving it very bare and brown. Only the white powder from the cloudy heavens above had covered some of its naked bark, while the soft quiet winds came from the east and blew at the last remaining brown dead leaves, carrying it to the far off unknown regions of the earth.  
  
Mia's feet came in contact with the powdered ice that covered the ground like a blanket, creating a soft crunching that echoed through out the stilled and silent branches of the bare trees.  
  
A wind had blew and played with her long auburn hair. It reminded her of a song she heard a few years before, but couldn't place it when and where. She began to softly hum the beginning, which then turned into quiet words as she came to a cliff that over looked the lake, her house, and the far off fading mountains. She saw the snow-covered forests and white hills. Mia then sat down on a big, flat rock that was used for sitting. Then slowly, she began to hum the beginning, which she gently sang the whole song.  
  
(A/N: For those who have seen Gundam Wing, and downloads songs, try download Eternal Wind. A nice song, you all should listen to it. This is what she is singing. I can't put the lyrics because all the words are Japanese and I don't know if it's correct.)  
  
As Mia came to the middle, fresh white snow came gently and lightly down from the gray, gloomy clouds. A light wind picked up, creating a soft howling among the dark and bare brown branches. The sounds of the wind and her lovely, melodic voice weave in and out, creating together a pattern of sounds and tones. The song drifted high into the air and carried off by the wind.  
  
Absently, she reached for the Silver Star that lay lazily around her long, pale neck, and twirled it between her long, uncovered fingers. It had purple and light blue vine leaves weaving in and out of each other with beautiful roses occasionally here and there. And in the middle of it all, was a white crescent moon and some tiny silver crystals carved into the star.  
  
Mia stopped as the wind died down and opened her grayish blue eyes to the frozen cold and sleek lake, some snow lingered over the icy water. Her mind slowly drifted to someone..someone with jet-black hair...someone with a fiery temper..someone who wears red on his armor...  
  
"...Ryo..." Mia breathed quietly, the name disappearing in the wind.  
  
Suddenly she felt something cold nudging her bare limp hand that lay at her side. Mia's eyes flew open and looked down, only for her eyes to meet rich, dark brown eyes that was framed by black stripes with white fur. It gently licked her hand with its warm, pink, sand papery tongue. This triggered a slight giggle from the young woman,  
  
"...Oh, White Blaze..." Mia cooed softly and lightly scratched the tiger's ear, earning a deep purr from his throat.  
  
"What did you do? Follow me?" She smiled and rubbed his head gently, giggling a bit, her heavy mood was lifting a little.  
  
White Blaze swished his tail from side to side, letting this go on for awhile. Finally he bumped her hand away, grabbing some of her coat in his teeth, careful not to bite or damage the yellow cloth. Then, slowly he tugged at it, pulling her hand gently towards the dark forest. His mysterious brown eyes beckoned at hers, tugging a little harder,  
  
"What is it, White Blaze?" Mia asked questionably, lifting her eyes to the trees, her eyes lingering at it before turning her blue eyes back to the white tiger's deep brown eyes,  
  
"...Do you want me to follow you?" At that, White Blaze opened his mouth and got behind her, softly butting his head against her legs before walking off ahead of her into the dark recesses of the cold and silent woods. Turning only his head to look at her. His eyes seemed to call her.  
  
Mia stood there for a few moments, staring at the tiger, contemplating its actions. Finally she snapped out of her thoughts and walked after him,  
  
'Is there something you want to show me, old friend? Is there something that you must tell me, White Blaze?'  
  
Mia's thoughts had gone on as she steeped in time with the gentle, but strong beast. Her slim form slowly disappeared into the unknown regions of the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tiger blue eyes stared out the frosted windows and to the forest. A quiet sigh escaped his lips, it sounded sad. His face leaned on one hand as he continued to stare, trying to find something to keep his gaze steady, but it was hard. His mind was so full of thoughts and complexion.  
  
Ryo Sanada, Ronin Warrior of the Wild Fire, keeper of Virtue, the Leader of the Ronin Warriors, was depressed. His mind had lingered on someone...someone with auburn hair with cheerful blue eyes.  
  
'Once was...what's wrong with her?'  
  
His eyes grew very sad, his heart ached painfully. The source was that of a young woman that made his heart beat fast and his feelings very shyful. This young woman was Mia Koji.  
  
'My Mia...why are you so distant?'  
  
Ryo turned his now grayish tiger blue eyes to the clouded sky above. He sat there for awhile and then opened the door to his balcony that over looked the forests. Fresh snow came down from the gray heavens above. He brought his red coat closer to his body for warmth.  
  
'Mia...why do you look so tired? Why do you seem to avoid us? Why do you avoid me?'  
  
The young man breathed a heavy sigh. Her image crossed his mind. Heat gathered at his face, making it faintly red. Ryo was blushing. It finally subsided and he once again looked at the forests.  
  
"Mia......" He breathed.  
  
A faint sound reached his ears. Someone was singing beautifully, and one name crossed his mind.  
  
'You have such a wonderful voice, Mia...can't you sing for me?'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A faint howl reached her ears. Mia Koji huddled deep inside her coat, seeking warmth. A feeling at the pit of her stomach formed. Even with the great White tiger at her side, she still felt a pang of fear. It had been 25 minutes since she had sang her song. 25 minutes since she entered the forest.  
  
'Where are you taking me, White Blaze?'  
  
No sooner had she though of that when they suddenly came to a clearing with a small shrine in the middle of the bear and snowy clearing. There were old gray stones that had inscriptions that were very hard to read. It's symbols obscured by the long years and by the changing seasons. There were four arches of stones, each at the Four Corners of the courtyard.  
  
Another sudden howl rang through out the forests, only it was closer. Very close. Rustles could be hear occasionally in the bushes. The fear crepted into her stomach again. Her heart beating frantically. Mia looked down at White Blaze, only to find him completely calm and looking straightforward.  
  
A soft growl could be heard, but it didn't come from White Blaze. No. It came from the darkened bushes in front of them. Suddenly a sleek, small Silver figure emerged and crouched down, studying its surroundings with pale yellow eyes, a blue diamond jewel embedded in his head. Then it growled quietly and sat up, looking at White Blaze and Mia. It seemed to be grinning, obviously it was a wolf. And White Blaze grinned slightly back. Mia looked confused.  
  
Just then, another figure emerged. Only it walked on two tall legs and the figure was as tall as Mia. She had thigh-length midnight blue hair. It was hard to see the features of this newcomer, but faintly, Mia saw the shine of her blue diamond eyes. They seemed to gleam with happiness,  
  
"It's finally nice to see you again, my lady..."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Oooooo...cliffhanger. Sorry ppl's, but that's all the time I have. Hey, give an author some credit! It's 2:30 a.m. here! *yawns*, well...that's all for now. See ya!  
  
Translations:  
  
Gomen ne: I'm very sorry 


	4. Long lost friend

Forever Star Warriors  
  
By:  
  
~*star flower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay pp's. Here's my 4 Chap. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 4: Long lost friend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"It's finally nice to see you again, my lady..." The young woman greeted softly, her cheery colored lips was up turned into a small smile. Her diamond blue eyes glinted with happiness at the auburn girl as she stepped forward and into the cloudy mornings light, showing her smooth and delicate features,  
  
"Where have you been all these long years?" The woman with mid-night blue hair asked softly as she stood beside the silver wolf.  
  
Mia Koji held her breath for a few long moments. This girl seemed so familiar..  
  
A flash appeared before her eyes...  
  
*flash back*  
  
She was running...a bright cheerful smile played on her childish face. Her laughter rang through the sky blue air, her short auburn hair with a silver streak flowing behind her.  
  
Three pure white moons hung in the sky. One was full while the others were crescent. The grove she ran through was not green, but blue, lavender and silver. The trees had silvery trunks while it's lucious leaves were the color shade of a light lavender hue. The blossoms were a crystallizing blue that sparkled in the great white moons light. No clouds blocked the visible stars that also hung besides the moons.  
  
A figure that was similar to her size ran on her short legs after the girl in the front, laughing also. Mid-night blue hair whipped in the wind as she ran. Her diamond blue eyes sparkled brightly.  
  
"Ha ha! Catch me if you can!" The auburn haired girl cried out joyfully, waving her small short hands in the air with excitement.  
  
"I'll get you yet!" The diamond blue eyed girl replied with equal joy.  
  
Suddenly a soft chime of rings rang through the air, stopping the two's play. The girls turned, looking at the others presence. The auburn haired girl widened her bright blue childish eyes, her smile brighter than before,  
  
"Otosan!" She cried running to the figure...  
  
*flashback*  
  
Fur nudged softly against her pale, bare hand, bringing Mia back to the reality she knew all too well. A quiet growl aroused her mind, bringing her senses to focus. Something clicked in her head,  
  
"...Lillian..." Mia silently murmured to herself,  
  
"...Lillian...?" She said more loudly, wondering why that name sounded so familiar. It was there, but hard to reach for.  
  
The woman smiled more widely at Mia, her eyes softening at her. The girl was wearing a navy blue jacket with a small silver star sowed on her left arm. She wore tight blue worn out jeans with blue shoes that adorned her feet. She was the same height as Mia. Her mid-night blue hair blended in well with the shadows of these woods, but could be seen swaying gently in the wind,  
  
"Hai, my Lady. It is I, Lillian." The girl finally replied, giving a slight bow with her head. Some strands of hair fell into her eyes, which she drew back behind her ears as she lifted her head back up, her cheery colored lips smiling brightly,  
  
"You do not remember me too much, do you?" Lillian Karasu asked sympathetically.  
  
"Iie, I don't." Mia replied softly, her mouth felt like it went dry and she could hardly keep herself from standing. All about her started to swirl. Colors fused into each other and created a waving pattern, making Mia dizzy. But then a louder growl showing concern, brought her eyes back into focus. Her mind was cleared of the unnecessary thoughts and wandering memories that clouded her mind's actions. Finally she shook her head free of the heavy mist of confusion, and bowed her head slightly to Lillia,  
  
"Gomen ne, Lillia-san. I couldn't think straight," The auburn haired woman lifted her grayish blue eyes to the other girl,  
  
"Why did you come?" Mia asked as she bent down to scratch the White Tiger's ear for his support that brought her back.  
  
The woman stayed silent for a few long moments, continuing to study Mia with her mysterious diamond blue eyes before traveling to White Blaze's rich, deep brown eyes. The great white tiger thought for a moment and nodded at her. Lillia looked up back at Mia's questionable but demanding eyes, and inhaled the bitter cold air deep into her lungs before letting out a sigh,  
  
"He is coming back, my Lady." The mid-night haired girl replied slowly, but Mia could detect reluctance in her voice. She could feel that there was something more,  
  
"Who is, Lillia-san?" Mia's eyes were slightly wide as a thought crossed her mind,  
  
'...iie, not him...oh, Kami-sama, please don't let it be him!'  
  
The other girl swallowed nervously. The large sleek wolf looked up with concern deep within his pale yellow eyes. His dark black pupils were reduced to small, thin slits. His jewel shined in what little light the morning had to offer. She patted him on the head with a small smile,  
  
'...arigato, old friend..." She thought before raising her eyes to Mia's,  
  
"Talpa, my Lady." She replied very softly, but enough for Mia's ears to hear.  
  
Mia stood stiffly. Her mouth open in shock, her grayish blue eyes showed disbelief,  
  
'Iie! How can it be him? This power I feel is too powerful to be him! How can this be?' She put a hand to her head, feeling a sudden surge of power and dizziness over taking her mind again, clouding her sense of vision. A slight whimper passed her lips, but only White Blaze could hear it. Worriedly White Blaze came in front of her quickly, facing his deep pools of dark brown into her grayish blue eyes of fright. A loud growl came from his throat as he tried butting his head against her legs. Seeing that it had no effect, White Blaze gently but firmly bit her other hand.  
  
Mia gasped and fell on her knees, her eyes wide. White Blaze quickly caught her body on his back, growling slightly at Mia. This was happening all too fast. Lillia frantically ran over to them, her silver wolf followed after his mistress. The other girls eyes showed concern and worry,  
  
"Ogenki desu ka?" Lillia asked worriedly, putting a hand on Mia's shoulder.  
  
The auburn haired girl shuddered, a memory flashed in her mind..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
People were running, screaming and yelling in fear. Green armored Soldiers chased after the citizens of the town, laughing evilly as they captured the running forms that fell behind the retreating group. The armor made loud clanking that seem to blend in well with all the scraping of metal and steel from their menacing weapons that terrified the people so.  
  
But the Evil Soldiers didn't capture them all. No. The Soldiers were longing for the sight of dark, red liquid from the humans. They were bloodthirsty beings that spawned from the depths of the NetherRealm where Evil and the demons rule and run amuck around the bare plains. Where the Hated and Menacing dead become the living, and the good at heart become the wandering souls of the dead, spending all of eternity being tortures by the walking demons of Darkness.  
  
Blood-curling screams filled the clouded evil green sky. Blood dripped from buildings, walls and signs. Puddles of rich red filled the ground as it soaked the gray stoned streets of the town, seeping through the dark recesses of the ground.  
  
A menacing laugh rang through the entire blood stained town, and suddenly in an evil green flash of lightning from the cold, grim sky above came reining down upon the frightened city of Yuniga. In a stroke of light, everything was silent. The Soldiers of lifeless demons had vanished along with their capture.  
  
All that was left was the rubbles of fallen rocks and concrete with glass shattered upon the crack and stained ground. But that was not all. Broken blooded bodies littered the rubles and plains of the silent stoned streets. So silent, it was deafening to the sensitive ears of any creature. Bones and limbs of ripped off parts from their original hosts lay over lapped in piles of rotting pieces from what was left of the beings. All dead bodies eyes lay opened, staring straight ahead to nothing at all. Lifeless. They said that eyes are windows to the souls. But these were broken in and sucked from whatever souls that they had and was stolen. Blood dripped from children and women's battered mouth and chests. Their hearts torn and ripped out from their protective rib cages, red liquid ran out from the veins onto other bodies. Their blood mingled with the fear and terror of all beings...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Her stomach churned sickly, seeing the horrible site in her mind. She sobbed and cried,  
  
"Not now! Why is He coming back to haunt me with these terrible memories!" Mia screamed to the gray clouded heavens as fresh snow continued to drift down and get carried away by the light gentle winds.  
  
Lillia shook the crying woman gently by the shoulders,  
  
"Don't worry, my Lady. You must follow me into this shrine. You need to be informed."  
  
She said quietly, looking at the white tiger with concern before nodding at him. Then the diamond blue eyed girl felt the auburn hair shudder before nodding slowly with a shake from her head.  
  
Mia looked up and wiped the crystal clear tears away, her eyes puffy with red,  
  
"...alright...lead on, Lillia..." She sniffed in reply, standing on her wobbling legs. White Blaze offered support with his back as his auburn friend almost collapsed on the powdery, frozen snow.  
  
A growl almost in question at her, his rich, brown pools showing deep concern. Mia slightly smiled at him,  
  
"...iie..." Mia breathed, taking a deep breath, "Iie. I'm fine, White Blaze. Arigato." She replied softly before facing the mid-night haired girl. Lillia's eyes also showed equal concern. Mia offered a small kind smile for her reward,  
  
"Lead me there, Lillia. Show me to the shrine."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N:  
  
Phew! That took a lotta work! Well...this is chapter 4, hope you liked it. Please review. Flames are welcomed. Bye for now! 


	5. Stairs to the Hoshi Shrine

Forever Star Warriors  
  
By:  
  
~*star flower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
Disclaimer: Okay pp's! Someone asked if I could do two chapters. Well, here's your treat! Two chapters it is! Domo arigato all for the reviews *Bows* please review after you read. ^-^*  
  
Chapter 5: Stairs to the Hoshi Shrine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Lead me there, Lillia. Show me to the shrine."  
  
Lillia Karasu nodded slowly at the auburn haired young woman in acknowledgment, her diamond blue pools showed concern to the shaken figure that laid beneath her long fingers. Each of her delicate features were etched and laced with worry as she glanced at the great white beast's rich dark brown eyes, which was also equally worried, but then nodded at the mid- night blue haired girl.  
  
Giving a long sigh, Lillia slowly shut her eyes to the scene that played continuously before her vision, then turned and softly began to walk with the other girl, the white tiger, and her beast trailing behind her. The air was heavy and dense with the cold wintry sky raining with fresh pure white flakes falling lazily to the ground, only to be crushed and shattered by the footsteps of the group that silently walked forward. Each lost deep in their own thoughts and feelings, hardly paying attention to the harsh wind that picked up from nowhere.  
  
'……oh, Kami-sama……why does Talpa return to reign over our people? Hasn't He had enough? Why can't our lives be normal?' Mia thought sadly.  
  
1 '………Because if your lives had been normal, you wouldn't have met the Ronin Warriors. And Talpa would have ruled over this realm………'  
  
A voice boomed in reply through her stormy thoughts. A chime rung in her head then slowly began to fade softly and quietly away before the auburn haired girl could question the voice.  
  
Just as Mia was about to ponder, they had reached the small aging house. Symbols were carved expertly into the wood posts that lined old water damaged and snowy steps that lead shortly to the rice papered doorway with fading white and dark blue walls which shielded this small aging shrine from the weather's strength and natural phenomenon over the past centuries. Even though it was old and dangerous, this small place still held its beauty and fascinations that always seems to trigger the mind to wonder about the past and how it kept its stature for so long. She smiled to herself slightly, her grayish blue eyes softening.  
  
'Grandfather use to take me here every year to say our prayers and thanks to the gods………' Her pools of gray blue grew sadder in gray as she thought back on the day her Grandfather died. He was her only family, being told nervously about how her parents died in a terrible plane crash when she was young at 5 years of age. But from then up to now, she felt it wasn't the real truth, and that it was a lie. Although it seemed real enough to believe, her heart told her otherwise, making it difficult and compelling to understand for herself.  
  
Suddenly, a loud but kind chime rang out and through the morning's frost bitten air. Followed by a low bell that seems to come from some where else beyond these mountains. Joining the chime, weaving in and out of each other, creating a foreign but beautiful pattern of pitch and notes while the sound of the wind joined in the sounds, making a new string of harmony, seemingly combining, getting louder and louder. And then, suddenly, it stopped and fell silent.  
  
For only a brief moment, all Mia could hear was the sound of her heart, feeling the fast and furious pace of the thumps beat in her finger tips to her ears as she looked at the white tiger, White Blaze, for answers. But only receiving a small sad grin from the great beast, cleverly shielding anything from going through his rich, brown eyes, making it a colorful void of brown.  
  
"Welcome to the Hoshi Shrine. May the stars held in the Gods eyes watch over you." A young voice recited happily.  
  
The group looked up to the steps of cracked and mossy cold stone. There stood a young girl with chin length deep violet hair that spilt down in to her small waist. The girl was only a few inches shorter then the two young women, adorned with childish features playfully dancing across her pale face as she gazed down and smiled at them. What she wore was a white Kimono with violet purple flowers crafted expertly with silver linings, loosely clinging to her small frame with only a tight dark purple sash holding up the soft silk. In her small right hand she held a long staff with a sixteen-pointed star with a sapphire jewel connecting all the silver points as the rest lined down in black.  
  
"My name is Mizuriu Shichigatsu Shinzo," The girl slightly bowed her head, but did not open her eyes,  
  
"But, you may call me Shinzo."  
  
"Shinzo!" Lillia called out to the young girl, her blue diamond eyes looking intense,  
  
"Hai?" Shinzo replied back with a joyful smile.  
  
"May the waters rise and fall each day  
  
May the moon and stars light each pathway  
  
Together they shall revel  
  
To a gateway that isn't real………" The mid-night haired woman recalled, a dark blue aura glowed in her eyes as it caught the girl's deep violet ones.  
  
The girl gasped as her eyes widened,  
  
"May the Sun fall  
  
As it has done so  
  
May the evil shadow rise once more  
  
Casting the blackness of a foe………" Shinzo called out to join before her eyes became vacant as she looked to her staff as it glowed a soft color of gold.  
  
Mia's eyes grew wide as she studied the slender words of the poem they have said to one another. Something chimed in her mind, '………why does it sound………so strange, and yet………so familiar………?' Then she hurriedly looked up as the girl gasped again as violet met blue. Something moved across Shinzo's eyes before she beckoned with her hands quickly,  
  
"Come! We must not be out here. The others are waiting inside." The violet girl whispered desperately.  
  
"Quickly!" She hissed as Shinzo raised her staff in the air slowly, whispering silent words as the sounds of a gale ringed through the cold air, her hair flailing as an invisible wind blew past them. The sound of that deep chime the rung in the distance, now came from the shrine, making the rotting wood and rice papered door rattle and shake before sliding steadily open, revealing a dark passage that laid untouched by the days dim light.  
  
"What's going on, Lillia!?" Mia cried out over the sounds as the auburn haired woman looked to the other, clutching at the white tiger's soft mane as the mid-night haired girl just stared ahead into the void only whispering words that barely reached Mia's ears,  
  
"You'll see, Mia………"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tiger blue eyes snapped open as something stirred within him before gradually pounding and beating at his mind, refusing to be denied as it intensified, turning into a warm burning sensation, making a feeling of nervousness and confusion well up from deep within himself.  
  
The jet-black haired boy hurriedly got up, grabbing a crystal marble that rested on a blue velvet pillow from his bedside next to a lamp with carving of a red bird with fire as it's feathers.  
  
The teenage boy ran out of his room, finding his comrades rushing down the carpeted stairs to the bottom,  
  
"Do you guys feel that!?" Ryo Sanada cried to the others, the feelings starting to pound like the ocean waves pounding against the black rocks that lined it's shores.  
  
"Wha'd ya suppose it is?" Rowen Hashiba asked, feeling the connection between all five of them emit uneasiness and………fear……  
  
"What do ya mean, 'wha'd ya suppose it is'? Where's Mi!?" Kento Fuan shouted frantically.  
  
At that, Ryo's heart jumped, where was she? It was 3 in the afternoon!  
  
"At least White Blaze is with her. If there's trouble, he should be able to protect Mia long enough for us to get there." Sai Mouri replied as he saw all the worry in each ones eyes fly across their links and faces, '………I do hope I'm right………'  
  
Ryo started to feel frantic as his fear grew more, clouding his senses wickedly as his lungs cried out for more air. All the boys in the group began to feel what they're friend was going through, and that caused the last one to speak up for all three,  
  
"But that still doesn't dismiss the fact that Mia might be in danger. We all should look for her," Sage Date inclined, his icy violet eyes dark with seriousness that was intense enough to be dangerous to any other's site. His heart was steady, but deep inside, he was beginning to feel fear creep in and grasp it in it's deathly icy grip, attempting to crush it's warm feeling with its powerful might. He clenched his fists and tried to push it away,  
  
"Something is coming. And we all felt that ever since a month after the battle, so we must be ready for whatever it is, but right now, we need to look for Mia and White Blaze. Ryo?"  
  
At that said, Ryo snapped out of his dark state and tried to focus his eyes and mind to his friends, desperately fighting the darkness back to where it lay hidden deep beneath himself and tried to steady his fast pulsing heart. Finally after a few moments, he regained his posture and stood straight, breathing a little before nodding his head at his partners,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark evil figure watched with red eyes that glowed like a dying flame burned and killed by hate and fear. A sinister smirk formed on this masked face as it gazed at the transparent portal.  
  
The darkness cringed at the echoing of vile and vicious low insane laughter………  
  
To Be Continued……………  
  
Ah-hehehee………you guys must hate me for doing this to ya, but, that's all I have for now. Hehehee………well, anyway, I'm so very sorry for not updating this sooner!! And if you would notice, there's something I did here! But you probably don't know. Oh well. My friend Lillia Karasu, is an author, ok? Ok! Here's the translations:  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Hoshi: Star  
  
Mizuriu: Waterdragon  
  
Shichigatsu: July  
  
Shinzo: Heart  
  
Okay, I gotta go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was too short. Review!! Somebody PLEASE tell me I need more time! Ja! ^-^* 


	6. Down the Dark Corridors of the Shrine

Forever Star Warriors  
  
By:  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
Disclaimer: Can I say this for the last time? I DON'T OWN RONIN WARRIORS!! Geeze louise, how much times do I have to say 'I don't own………'? Ok, my apologize everyone. I forgot to upload two of my chapters, but I only did one. Gomen ne!! Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Down the Dark Corridors of the Shrine  
  
"What's going on, Lillia!?" Mia Koji cried out over the sounds as the auburn haired woman looked to the other, clutching at the white tiger's soft mane as the mid-night haired girl just stared ahead into the void only whispering words that barely reached Mia's ears,  
  
"You'll see, Mia………" The mid-night haired woman replied, but Mia could detect a little vacancy and hollowness in her hushed voice. The auburn young female frantically turned her head to the white beast with black strips that stood beneath her long pale and cold fingers,  
  
"'Blaze?" Fright and fear creep slowly into her childish cry as the large tiger turned to her, his eyes a deep sea of dark brown that were unreadable to her scared blue eyes. White Blaze grinned a bit at the child looking Mia as he purred softly and rubbed against her trembling shoulders to give his female companion some comfort and security.  
  
The harsh winds of the gale finally, but slowly calmed and slowly died to nothing but the soft quiet whispers of secrecy floating amongst the frosted snow covered dark cold trees, lingering to only giggle playfully before moving. A tired sigh rang gently in the air as violet eyes met gray- blue and diamond blue,  
  
"What must come, we must do. Miss Lillia, Lady Mia," Shinzo Mizuriu softly called to the auburn haired woman who looked up with surprise embedded in her wide eyes. Her mouth moved to say a question, but her voice did nothing to her mind's commands. Shinzo smiled a little as she beckoned with her pale small hands,  
  
"Come, there is much to be said and little time to hold," Shinzo said gently opening and expanding her small fragile hand to the female figures who were accompanied by the gentle, patient but dangerous and fierce beats.  
  
  
  
"Step forth and follow me………"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mia!!" A frantic teenaged boy cried out into the cold noon air as he trudged through the soft and light covered wonderland of this thin but dense and mysterious neck of the woods that grown beyond the perimeter of the silent and stilled Koji mansion.  
  
"Ryo! Chotto matte kudasai!" A small childish shout cried out after the jet- black haired boy as hasted tiny footsteps and deep breathing pursued the older one.  
  
"Uli! Kookoo nan desu ka?" Ryo called out as he slowed his pace, bringing himself to a halt, letting his 11 year old little friend have a chance to catch up to him. But the pain that raged inside sneered and cried out madly at him, demanding to leave the brown haired child to race after and find the auburn female that seemed so distant in his and his friends concerned eyes.  
  
"My parents said I could come over and stay for the winter break. But when I got to the mansion, you guys weren't there, so I went looking for you guys. What's going on, Ryo?" Uli Yume asked as he pulled his white thick jacket closer to his small body when a bitter freezing wind came bellowing over to the two standing figures.  
  
Ryo could hardly stand this. His patience was running extremely low as his mind and heart started to pull him apart, one that wants to go search for the woman, while the other was running wild. He felt feelings that he tried so hard to keep away start to well up and bubble over, prying at his very tormented soul. But then, the older boy sighed lightly and tried to take these troubled things one at a time, slowly sorting them out. Breathing evenly now, Ryo turned to the child,  
  
"Mia's been missing for a while, and we need to find her," Ryo replied, trying to fight back the fear that crepted and seeped into his already trembling voice.  
  
"Do you guys feel that there's something wrong?" Uli asked curiously, feeling a strike of uneasiness take over his warmth and turn it into ice, giving the boy a frightful shiver as he looked into the eyes of the lost teenaged tiger blue eyed boy.  
  
All Ryo could do was to nod absently as he looked to the forest, trying to see if there was any trace, any sign of the auburn haired girl's marks that would indicate and lead to the path way that she so walked silently on, walked silently away from them………from him.  
  
"Let's go, Uli." Ryo said a bit forcefully and impatiently. And with a flick of his hand, he bounded onto a snow bank and made his way to the forest with an out of breath Uli, who stumbled behind, having difficulty keeping up as the air made it more and more harder to breath.  
  
An unknown feeling starting to tap at Uli's mind as his breaths suddenly started to get shallow and short, slowing the boys pace until he came to a complete stop, his small feet began to get numb from the snow, but the boy could hardly feel it as his vision started to blur.  
  
Suddenly, Uli's sites had gone totally black, but a few quick moments before he fell to the ground, he uttered a name,  
  
"…Shinzo………?"  
  
Ryo quickly turned at the sudden thump behind him, fear and anxiety grabbing at his mind, heart and soul. To his horror, Ryo's tiger- blue eyes flared with dread and complexity and confusion as his vision met his child friend, faced down in the snow, silent, still, and motionless. For a moment, all Ryo could do was just stand. He couldn't control or move any part of his body. All he could hear, were his jagged heavy breaths that seemed to not reach his lungs, and the frequent beatings of his heart,  
  
"………Uli………" He breathed quietly before something snapped inside of him, jolting his cooling body,  
  
"ULI!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Huh?" An ash-haired boy's head jolted up. Kento Fuan could feel something grow inside of him, before he could identify this strange cold flare tapings of horror and fear that tugged at his mind. Suddenly, Kento felt all alone with the presence of four invisible figures standing around him in the direction of the four winds of the earth, everything else seemed to go dark and endless,  
  
"Huh?" Kento breathed as he felt four more presence appear beside him, only they were visible and familiar.  
  
"What's going on here?" A blond questioned with ice violet eyes set at a blaze as he looked around his surroundings. Sage Date laid his penetrating but confused and alerted sites down upon the four tall obscured and misted figures cloaked in darkness. Only a pure white light highlighted their form and enhanced the twinkled shimmer of their star speckled eyes of dark color.  
  
The Ronin of Wisdom lowered his eyes at them, a deep, dark and vague violet eyes that showed no hint of the person's identity, caught his attention. An unknown feeling and emotion surged through his being, causing his mind to go into deep thoughts and wonderments. But it didn't go unnoticed by Sage's friends, as they could also feel the indescribable reaction from they're Warrior comrade.  
  
"What the-?" Rowen Hashiba began before turning his head from left to right, swishing his short blue hair from side to side. His heart was beating at a fast rate when the feeling of uneasiness and alertness weave together with that unknown feeling that they all felt flow through their body and links, rushing like the waves upon a shore line of the high sea's of it's storm brewed waters.  
  
"Where am-?" Ryo Sanada began before he was immediately stopped in mid saying.  
  
"Silence, Dear Ones." The form that stood in the corner of the nothernly winds softly commanded with unbelievable force that sounded harsh as the bellowing winds of the North, but gentle as the rustle of a single falling leaf floating down from it's branch. The figure's silhouette was that of a female.  
  
Ryo stepped forth in front of his partners to speak for all of them. His tiger-blue eyes were frantic, having been whisked away from his search for the auburn maiden that never returned to her home since early morning, since she acted so strangely that he could not read her grayish blue pools. His feeling for her hurt deeply ever since then, clouding his senses for those times until the sentiment of the nagging unknown emotion curled and grew deep within him. Also, he feared for the little boy, Uli.  
  
"Don't be concerned for the child, Wildfire. He will be fine." The one who stood forth in the East seemed to have read Ryo's mind and politely replied to his wonderment and slight distress in a soothing voice. Her eyes glittered like diamond as she, too, voided her orbs of any hints of its hostess's self.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryo asked in a firm, serious tone that held with such force that it could shake the mountains and make them cower. His eyes burned as it searched for answers in the Northern ones deep violet ones, but found none, only an endless void.  
  
The Northern one smiled slightly at them,  
  
"The time will come…" She softly relied very softly with an echo surrounding her voice.  
  
"When it must be Revealed…" The Eastern replied more softly.  
  
"But for now…" The Southern put into whisper, slowly closing her eyes.  
  
"You must not disturb Her………" This time it was a male's voice that sounded very familiar to Ryo ears, but before the keeper of Wildfire could say a word, the four slowly closed their eyes to the view around them and slowly lifted their hands in front of them. Muttering silent words that created a light green aura that surrounded and covered their fingers that spread and crept unto their forms, but still not giving off the identities.  
  
"What the-?" But before Ryo could finish something took over him. His mind began to slowly feel light as a warm, soothing, yet strange feeling, slowly took possession of his body as his eyelids started to become heavy. Ryo felt his body grew very weak and tired when his once frantic heartbeats started to gradually slow to nothing but mere loud and warm thumps that eased his tensed muscles. His mind was voided of any thought, except the face of a young gray blue-eyes woman who seems to smile very slightly at him. Then he felt himself falling, his vision began to blur and shift.  
  
"Ryo!!" Sai Mouri cried out as he ran to him, but before he could even reach the Leader, he had began to fall prey to the same feeling as did the others, who fell to their knees, trying desperately to hold on to the cliff of consciousness as the jagged rocks and the dark sea's of slumber and Dreams groped and called to them to fall into their web of inescapable Sleep.  
  
Ryo looked up from the black ground to the Northern one with darkening but the eyes that asks 'why'?  
  
She looked gently at him, letting Kindness invade her dark and deep violet eyes as she tilted her head slightly when her smile grew a little more as Ryo finally blacked out after his other friends fell into the sea's of Slumber, the darkness receded and revealed soft blue carpeting. They were back in the mansion.  
  
"She must be known to this, Wildfire. Her sweet innocent Soul is safe. Do not worry………"  
  
And then, they faded slowly until they disappeared along with the receding darkness and all was silent and still.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a room filled with pitch black darkness, sat a large metal figure that the darkness and shadows obeyed and served it, covering and shielding it's master from any light. Hovering loyally at its side, hanging on every command. It turned slightly at the sudden presence that suddenly appeared in the room.  
  
A man kneeled on his knees with his right fist over his left chest in the sign of his service to his Master,  
  
"Should I go now, Master?" The man asked in a heavy tone that overflowed with evil with his deep voice.  
  
The covered form's eyes glowed a blood red as somewhat of a grin shifted the darkness,  
  
"No. Let them be………for now………"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shinzo?" The auburn haired young woman called, breaking the deafening silence that was only disturbed by the group's footsteps.  
  
"Hai?" Shinzo Shichigatsu Mizuriu said kindly without turning, looking down the halls for something. The long silver staff with the sixteen pointed star provided the only light to see by, tapping softly against the unseen ground.  
  
"How long have you been taking care of this shrine? I've never heard of it." Mia Koji asked politely as she reached down a pale hand to pet the great white tiger that walked beside her faithfully, giving her the sense of security in this unknown place that seemed endless. White Blaze purred affectionately and lifted his head to meet her hand, rubbing his black- stripped fur against her fingers to warm the cold tips of her pale hand.  
  
"Gomen ne, but I'm not suppose to tell you that yet." The violet haired girl replied a bit solemnly as she turned to look at the older woman, Mia.  
  
"How long more, Shinzo?" The blue diamond eyed teenager, Lillia Karasu said a bit restlessly as she felt the great wolf that walked silently beside, bump her slightly for the tone his mistress used. Lillia looked down apologetically, 'Gomen nasai, old friend……'  
  
"Not long, Miss Lillia." Shinzo replied with a slight giggle at the wolf's action to his owner.  
  
"Ah! Here we are! Lady Kayura!!" Shinzo called out as they reached a room with darkened walls. All you could see was darkness, no light was to be seen.  
  
"Huh? Kayura!?" Mia's eyes widened as the look of surprise embedded itself on her face and into her grayish blue eyes.  
  
As summoned, a woman with long mid-night blue hair and dark mid- night eyes appeared from the dark bleak shadows and slowly walked to them, a small smile played on her lips in greeting. Her eyes twinkled brightly but strangely at Mia's shocked grayish blue pools. Slowly the sounds of shifting silk with the color of mid-night, almost as dark as the space sky, was ruffled as the woman named Kayura, raised her hands delicately in front of her, the pale palm turned upwards to the black sealing, were outstretched to the group,  
  
"Welcome," Then Kayura looked at Mia with an unusual grin as something flew across her eyes, which startled the auburn woman a bit,  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Miss Lillia, Honorable Silver Moon," She said gently over to the other mid-night girl, and nodding slightly at the great wolf that sat silently at his Mistress's feet. Silver Moon seemed to grin slightly at the taller and older woman, and nodded his head in salutation, his pale yellow eyes flared to a warm golden glow.  
  
Then she turned and bowed slightly to the great, patient white tiger with his deep dark brown pools set at somewhat of a smile,  
  
"Great White Blaze………"  
  
Mia's mind was on a rampage with mixed thoughts and feelings that made no sense when she tried to sort each one out. Her mind was suddenly filled with questions and possible answers that began to crowed up her intellect, clouding her judgment and keen alert. This was all beginning to go too fast, but yet so slow. Too much, yet, so little. Sudden images popped up at paraded across her eyes, blocking any incoming thoughts. Swirling colors started to mix into a whirlpool of shifts. Red, Blue, orange, green, light green, violet red, purple, gold, black………all were so very familiar…but the keepers were out of reach. Suddenly, the next words pulled Mia out of the raging seas of self-complexing and mixed feelings that weaved together. All started to be so over whelming, but these next words that were uttered in a soft whisper,  
  
"We meet again, Princess Mia………"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*laughs insanely, but then chokes* ech……sorry! *coughs* But…*coughs* that's all….*coughs* the time I had! *drinks water* Ah! Anyways, I'm sorry for not uploading this any sooner. I was working on a big fanfiction that I was planning to do. But…unfortunately……I've been brain dead for quite a while. Anyways, I'm SO SORRY!! Anything else? ……*cricket noises*….okay! Then I'm outta here!!  
  
Ja minna-san!!!  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu 


	7. A Reunion between All

Forever Star Warriors  
  
By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanta….but I hafta……for the sake of my demented soul…..and of course, to not get sued for this stupid misunderstanding:  
  
I DON'T OWN RONIN WARRIORS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If you sue me, all you'll get is…dust bunnies from my room. After all, I'm only 12, and I don't get allowances.  
  
Okay, sorry this took so long (2 months to be exact). Had a ton of work for school. I'm so sorry!! Here ya are! And just for your benefit, I made this chapter a little longer. THERE! HAPPY!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: A Reunion between all  
  
  
  
…  
  
"………wildfire………"  
  
…m…  
  
"…wildfire…"  
  
…mn…  
  
"Wildfire…wake up…!"  
  
…huh? Who's there?  
  
"Wildfire…open your eyes…"  
  
That voice. So familiar. But, where have I heard it before?  
  
"Wildfire…remember…"  
  
But…I can't.  
  
"Wildfire…try…"  
  
But…it's too far.  
  
"Reach for it…try harder…"  
  
…But……  
  
All I could see was darkness. An endless void filled with emptiness and weightless air that made my stilled body feel numb and vacant with an unknown frozen feeling. But I can feel the warmth of another presence float and levitate right beside myself as I sense both of us falling slowly and deeper into this strange and unusually mysterious soothing gloomy blackness.  
  
A sudden exhale of breath was blown gently out beside me that indicated it sighing,  
  
"Come now, Ryo. If you have any doubt within yourself, then are you fit to be the leader of the Ronins?"  
  
I snapped my eyes open as I finally grabbed a hold of that memory that had sped by,  
  
"Anubis!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We meet again…Princess Mia."  
  
Mia Koji couldn't even hear the soft words that were uttered as she felt herself fall. She was standing, that was true, but the brown haired young woman could some how feel something inside plummet down by an unknown force that greedily pulled and tugged within. She could hardly feel herself breath as her face was shielded and clouded over with shock and fear mixed with confused tiredness. This was too much to comprehend for the poor girl as her head began to feel light while the equally heavy lids started to close over her shifting grayish blue eyes without the commands or the permission from her blank mind. Mia could feel the slow motion of time around her engulf the figures that surrounded before her body, advance very slowly toward her…but for what? Was she really falling? It didn't matter, for she had blacked out after she gave one last gasp for air before falling deeply into a sleepy darkness.  
  
The great white beast that had stood loyally beside his human female companion through the day, gave a roar of surprise as he dived under the falling girl's body to catch it with his black stripped back with his quick feline reflexes. Giving a low growl of concern, White Blaze looked to the keeper of the shrine with flailing purple violet hair that seemed no more than 12 but looked oddly mature beyond her years, his deep brown eyes boring into the little girl's deep violet orbs, searching for something within the unknown depths of dark color.  
  
The youngest female stood for a while, staring into the equally mysterious recesses of the great beast's gaze that reflected of question, demands, and…something else. Finally, giving a sudden sigh, the child turned slowly the other way, a slight pang of guilt beating a tad painfully inside as she hung her head, closing her eyes from the scene around her, a small growl of worry from the beast rewarded her actions.  
  
At this, everyone that surrounded the youth frowned deeply. The diamond eyed female with a wolf beside her, stepped forth a little loudly with her brows furrowed deeply together as she stared at the sulking guardian,  
  
"Well? Aren't ya gonna say something? What's going on, Shinzo?" Lillia Karasu asked a bit impatiently as she tapped her foot on the ground with her long slim arms crossed over her chest. This time, the wolf, Silver Moon, didn't stop his mistress from straying. He too knew that there was something wrong here that this, child, did not tell about. The beast narrowed his eyes a bit, his pale yellow sites flashing with danger and query as he ruffled his silvery fur in anticipation. The little girl was silent, too silent.  
  
"Well…isn't this a nice little atmosphere for a reunion." A deep mocking voice called out of the shadows.  
  
"Can it, baka." Another snapped.  
  
Lillia snapped her head up in surprise. She recognized those voices! White Blaze blinked slowly, having letting his own mind wander. What could they be doing here?  
  
"Why don't you both stop it. This is much more important than your constant bickering. Now act like men and not squabbling fools!" Another retorted furiously.  
  
Kayura gave a long sigh upon hearing the new voices,  
  
"Sekmet, Cale, Dais…lets not start. You have been getting on each other's minds since we left the Nether Realm. Now come along." She inquired with a stern voice, silencing the three as the new presences emerged from the darkness.  
  
"Ack!" Lillia stumbled back in shock, her eyes wide, "What are you guys doing here!?"  
  
"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Another voice cried out energectically. But this one was different, it was that of a female.  
  
Lillia gave a another gasp, 'That voice!…Naw…couldn't be!' The young woman thought with a feeling forming at the pit of her stomach. Turning her head slowly to her left, Lillia saw a figure emerge from the darkness. The sight of the familiar dirt blonde hair was all she needed to see. The teenaged girl gave another gasp of surprise and pointed,  
  
"Emy!?"  
  
The new female teen just merely grinned, her greenish gray eyes sparkling with slight mischief and happiness. She seemed to be young, a little shorter than the other girl named Lillia, about 5' 3". She may be small of a child's age, her mature but delicate features deceived all. Emily D'Angleo was her name, wearing a cozy blue sweater and long jeans that tied all the way down to her comfortable boots for walking in the frigid snow that blew out side the shrine. Emily, or "Emy", placed her hands on her near prime hips and darted her gaze around the room, taking in the scenery, but resting her eyes on the keeper of this seemingly forgotten shrine in the world's eyes, her smile faltering a little.  
  
"Mind toning it down there, onna?" A green haired man spoke up a bit annoyance in his voice clearly showing as he crossed his well built but bulky arms over his armored covered chest.  
  
"Why don't you, Sekmet? We came here for more important things rather than your criticism." A white haired male said as he silently glared at the green older man named Sekmet that stood merely but dangerously a few feet away from his own form.  
  
The third snickered at his patched eyed fellow,  
  
"Defending for the onna now, are you, Dais?" The one called Cale mocked sourly with a grin playing upon his thin lips.  
  
The one called Dais felt his blood flare, while Lillia just looked away, embarrassment spreading over her cheeks. But before Dais could bit back a remark, a sudden voice boomed softly but loudly through out the darkened walls that echoed down the hallways,  
  
"Silence! This is more than enough from out of you three. The time of his resurrection is close at hand, and we must protect the Doorway and the acquired items that if used for wrong, it will put this world in utter eternal darkness of hate, sin and evil!" The once silent guardian suddenly shouted as she whirled around to face them all, a spark of frustration burning in her dark lavender eyes.  
  
At this, the great white and black stripped beast, White Blaze, slightly cringed. The young one was angry, to say the least, he was getting a little agitated himself. Upon hearing the former Warlords seemingly loud entrance, had looked unusual, but then again, it was the normal behavior amongst the three…that is, if you knew them well enough to take that into memory. Slightly adjusting himself, he perked his cat ears up to listen to each word carefully that would soon be known to the small recruited group,  
  
"The prophecy has been written and spoken of!  
  
Knoweth in the light of day  
  
And both in dark of night  
  
The beating of wings take flight  
  
Cries and shouts mingled with metallic  
  
And it will come  
  
In a horde of beasts, it will strike  
  
In the cover of black, it came  
  
Stealing away only the whispers of Winds  
  
The symbol of Mountains  
  
The shine of Life  
  
And the glare of Death  
  
But in deceptions of false shields  
  
Takes with it the Doorway  
  
In offering to the one  
  
The bringer of Chaos…" Shinzo Shichigatsu Mizuriu recited with a resounding sigh, scowling at the bickering three with a burning look in her once soft and innocent dark lavender eyes.  
  
The rest of them remained quiet and utterly speechless to come to know how much this little child holds in knowledge, the air becoming heavier with tension each passing moment of stillness. Nothing shifted, nothing even moved. They seemed to be frozen in place as the information that was spoken mere seconds before started to be taken into their minds.  
  
Shinzo let this noiselessness serenity continue, not noticing the soft gaze she was given by rich, dark and mysterious brown eyes with the pupils dilated to a gentle slit. He gave a long low but quiet growl that only he could hear, his eyes seemed to show pity for the young adolescent, not for the wielder and keeper of the shrine they were now in…but her past life. How the young youth was treated, was something that was not to be discussed among others or even to give a thought about it. White Blaze had watched this one for a while, feeling drawn to her…somehow…having some sudden thoughts of an attempt to aid the poor one, but he wasn't allowed to disturb the humans lives. It was not his place. But the peculiar and strange thing during those times, he couldn't stop watching over her, helping her rarely when ever no one was there to help her…but she was so young those times, so it wasn't possible Shinzo could remember anything about it…could she?  
  
Emily finally gave a sudden sigh and scratched her head,  
  
"Geeze, how the hell are we suppose to explain this to the Ronins? I mean, Mia's out cold! How will we be able to convince them that were not bad?"  
  
Lillia nodded in agreement,  
  
"I haven't met them, so of course they'll be suspicious of us!" Silver Moon, her wolf howled softly in his mistress's point with agreements also.  
  
Kayura looked to the girls with a passive look in her dark blue eyes,  
  
"The Ronins know us well enough to not try anything…hopefully. Well just take it one by one. This is very serious, I'd never thought the day would come where we would have to protect the Doorway, and the items that I haven't even seen."  
  
"The prophecy speaks of vague happenings, so it is even hard for me to comprehend and alter to understand." Shinzo finally calmed her building anger and pushed it aside enough to add in politely. It was starting again, and she could feel it, and she didn't like it. It can't happen now, not ever. It wasn't the time to deal with it.  
  
"What can we do? How are we suppose to explain the situation to the Ronins?" Cale asked.  
  
"Well…we will just have to wait and see what the future will unfold. Shinzo?" Kayura sighed tiredly. Brining herself along with the accompany of the warlords from the perilous Nether Realm had proved itself over and over to be quite draining physically and mentally, if not emotional.  
  
"Hai, Lady Kayura?" The child replied.  
  
"We will take Princess Mia back to her home so she can rest. Our appearance has seemed to overwhelm her." Kayura said, nodding over to the white tiger.  
  
Feeling of concern, Emily and Lillia stepped forth, determination and eagerness reflecting in both their eyes,  
  
"Can we go too?" Emily spoke up, hope clearly showing in her feminine voice.  
  
"Iie. You two will come with me." Shinzo suddenly commanded with a stern voice before turning away with a swish of her lavender hair trailing behind her retreating form, the soft taps of the sixteen pointed star clicking down the hallway without looking back.  
  
White Blaze watched intently as the juvenile started to disappear down the dark corridors as the two teenaged female friends fell into step behind the leader, both keeping silent, knowing better than to speak. But his sites were focused on the little one, looking and studying every move and each twitch. He feared that it might be coming back. He feared not only for himself and his companions…but also for the Shinzo. He had seen her level of power…very high…and very dangerous…so he must watch over this one and the auburn female, Mia Koji, like a personal guardian angel.  
  
"Honorable White Blaze." The young Kayura called as the other group walked the other way to the outside.  
  
White Blaze started to follow, but not until he gave one last glance at Shinzo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay…lemme get dis straight…you say that you was in da woods, right?" A blue haired boy said in a Brooklyn accent as he rubbed his temples in a circular motion.  
  
"Right." An ash haired boy nodded.  
  
"And you feel trough a hole, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Den how da heck did you see pink chickens runnin' around!?" Rowen Hashiba cried out.  
  
"…I dunno…" Kento Rei Fuan replied calmly as he scratched his stomach, "I guess I was hungry…which reminds me, I'm starving!"  
  
Rowen sighed heavily as he put his face in his hands,  
  
"What's the use of talkin' to a bottomless-pit who's alwa's hungry?"  
  
Not too long ago had the five fallen teenage boys woken up to find themselves back in the mansion, seemingly forgetting about two missing people that were out and about up in the unknown mountains. Even the sharp and prestigious Sage Date had a missing memory of the nagging feeling that continued to thrive deep inside…but it lessened to be unnoticed. It all seemed solely like a regular day, Sai cooking in the kitchen, Rowan having his nose in the book like always, Kento screaming at the T.V. for losing to a video game called Pack-Man, the old version, Sage just watching and snickering each time the poor boy lost a life, and of course Ryo, who was busy playing solitaire. He had seemed to forget his encounter with someone in particular not too long ago. It was quite a nice little site to have some "normality" for a change, but was all interrupted by a sudden knock at the front door with a few low voices drifting through the wood.  
  
"Well, now, who cou' tha' be?" Sai Mouri softly sighed as he waltzed out of the kitchen to the entrance since he was the closest. Wiping his dirtied hands on a dishcloth, he reached and turned the bronze knob with just an intertwine with the roundish item that clicked the door open. The light brown haired boy felt each of his friends watch on behind him, none of them moving, curious to see who would come so way out here…little did they know that the visitors would be unexpected,  
  
"Konnichi wa, Ronins…we meet again"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shinzo, why did you stop us?" Lillia asked a little angrily, but this time her wolf that walked beside her form, didn't even faze her burning diamond blue eyes even though he gently nipped his mistress's hand.  
  
Sighing, Shinzo slowly stopped and turned to the two girls with a sigh,  
  
"I must tell you about the words of the ancient prophecy that will be taken hold upon this world of mortals."  
  
"Look, Shinzo, we're not here for symbolical studies that was written ages and possibly millennias ago in old parchments!" Emily shouted a little with her fists closed tight into a ball as patience was running low on her.  
  
The little girl just merely looked at the dirt blonde teen with a passive look,  
  
"It shall be written amongst ink, and it shall be done. This is not just for information, but a test to see if you are capable of protecting the Doorway."  
  
"With our lives." Lillia replied, crossing her arms and putting most of her weight on one foot.  
  
"Willingly would you give and sacrifice your own for it?" Shinzo softly asked, closing her eyelids to half cover her darkening deep purple violet orbs.  
  
There was a pause for a few mere moments before the older girls looked at each other, giving both reassurance. This was right. And they turned to face the guardian of the shrine, both replying in synchronized voices,  
  
"…Yes…"  
  
To Be Continued………………  
  
AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This took SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long for me to do! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!!!! I had homework to do.  
  
I thank you all for reading my fics, and I would appreciate a review, flame and likeness alike. Don't really care. Well, gotta go now! JA!  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu 


End file.
